Dreams Come True
by Cherry-San
Summary: Completed. Yami/Yugi. You all know that way it goes: girl has evil family, fairy godmother comes in, gets glass slippers, fall for prince, and then lives happily ever after. Well, this is just tad different, starting with that girl thing...
1. Invitation

Cherry: Here's the first story in my Fairy Tale series. It's not exactly the classic tale of Cinderella. I've changed it a bit. Ok, a lot. I just don't like the original story too much, so I changed it. Somewhat inspired by two chapters in the book Just Ella by Margaret Peterson Haddix. Some of the ideas are taken from it but some not. Usual pairing Y/Y  
  
Warnings: Yaoi! Don't like. Don't read.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the book Just Ella. (Well, I do but you know what I mean.)  
  
"Speaking" 'Thoughts' (Annoying Cherry interrupting)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi woke up at dawn to the sound of chirping birds. Groaning as he got out of bed, Yugi quickly got dressed before making his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his 'family'.  
  
Yugi's mother had died when he was young and his father thought Yugi needed a mother. His father married Anzu Mazaki and her two daughters, Mai and Serenity. (Cherry: I know that none of them are mean and stuff but they are the only 3 girls in the show. I'm not using Serenity's Japanese name cause I can't spell it.) Yugi's father dies soon after leaving Yugi to his stepfamily. Jealous of his beauty and kindness, they forced him to be a servant at his own home. He was now 16 and many women and man fawn over him, causing Mai and Anzu to be more jealous. Despite all this though, Yugi was a happy and kind young boy.  
  
Quickly making breakfast, it wasn't long before he heard the usual morning cry. "YUGI! Get my breakfast here now!" he heard from Mai's room. A similar shout was also heard soon after. Quickly grabbing the three trays he made his way up to his stepfamily's rooms. Walking into Anzu's room first he heard the usual set of morning chores along with washing the windows once again. Next going to Mai's, he was told to do her laundry. Next going to Serenity's room, he quickly handed her the breakfast. Serenity was kinder to Yugi then the other two. She rarely gave him things extra chores. After handing everyone there breakfast he left to do his usual morning chores.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yami, you must marry by the age 19. Your birthday is in two weeks and you have yet to find a wife!" Sugoroku told his grandson.  
  
"Grandfather, I don't want to marry any girl. I want to find the right person." Yami said. He was hoping that his grandfather would catch on that he didn't want to marry a girl.  
  
"Well, you are going to find the right person soon. A ball is going to be held and you shall pick one of the maidens to be your wife. If you don't, I shall pick for you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No arguments! You shall pick a wife by the end of the ball." His grandfather said before leaving the room, giving Yami time to think.  
  
'Wife. That's just it. He wants me to pick a wife. It never crossed his mind that I may not want a wife but a husband.' Yami sighed. He had no choice but to choose someone to marry. Sighing once again, Yami left the empty room to go think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi was washing the floor when he heard someone knock on the door. He was wondering whether he should go answer the door in a dress. He had been forced to change when he tripped and got mud over his shirt and pants. It was the only pair of pants he had since they never bothered giving him new clothes. All of the other clothes he had were skirts and dresses that he had been given by his stepmother. He very much hated having to wear them cause he looked even more like a girl in them and everytime he went to town in a dress, he got the attention of every man in a one-mile radius.  
  
Finally getting up since no one else seemed to be paying attention, he walked over and opened the door to meet a pair of icy blue eyes. (Cherry: Guess who?) "Hello. What can I do for you?"  
  
The young man the realized he was staring and brushed away a strand of brown hair before he spoke. "Hear ye, hear ye," he said, "The king hereby invite every young maiden to a ball in honor of his grandson, Prince Yami, on Saturday night, four weeks hence, beginning at seven o'clock in the evening." He quickly handed her an invitation before giving a low bow and departing.  
  
"Yugi! Who was it?" his stepmother's voice yelled from the second floor.  
  
"The royal messenger! An invitation to a ball for the prince!" Yugi yelled back knowing what their reaction would be. And he wasn't disappointed.  
  
"WHAT!?!" The three women were soon downstairs with the invitation at hand. Serenity and Mai immediately began to talk about the ball. "Oh, I'll be needing a new dress and get my hair done-"  
  
"Silence!" Anzu barked at her daughters. "I need to sit down. There is so much to do." She quickly sat down on one of the chairs. "Yugi! Where is that little wrench?" Anzu suddenly yelled.  
  
Even though Yugi was right by her, she didn't seem to notice. "Yes?"  
  
"Say 'Yes, Madame' when your addressing your betters." Anzu snapped.  
  
"You may be older then me, but you are not my better," Yugi snapped back  
  
"No lunch for you today," she said. This didn't surprise Yugi. How many times has he not been sent to bed without lunch or dinner? It didn't matter to him anyway. He prepared everyone's meals. How were they to know if he ate some in the kitchen?  
  
"Now, on to more important matters. You two will be needing new dresses. Yugi, you will make them two of the most beautiful dresses ever. You got that clear?" Yugi gave a small nod. He always made their dresses. They didn't like to admit it but he was better seamstress then the one in town. It was a natural talent he had despite being a guy.  
  
"Good. You are excused to do your chores. If your finished them you may do whatever else," she said carelessly before turning her attention back to her daughters.  
  
Yugi quickly left the three and started toward the attic. He wanted to go to the ball. Just to catch a glimpse of the prince. He could easily pass as a young woman in a dress. Yugi pulled his mother'' wedding dress out of the trunk. It was one of the few things that he had of his mother. No one knew he had it up in the attic. Yugi slipped the dress over his head and looked in the mirror. The dress was a little old and out of style, but Yugi could fix that easily. The dress was also very large on him. He was much shorter then an average 16-year-old and was very skinny.  
  
'Of course it's going to be big on me. My mother was healthy when she wore I, and I have been living on any food I could get from the kitchen. Not to mention a few inches taller.' Yugi twirled around in the dress and remembered that he didn't have any shoes to where. All he had were a pair of boots that he had gotten when his father was still alive. Yugi searched through the truck to see if there were any shoes. He managed to find his mother's wedding shoes, but they were much to big for him. He continued to search through the truck and found a pair of long, elegant gloves he could wear. He found nothing else useful in the truck.  
  
'Maybe I'll meet someone at the ball,' he thought as he put away his mother's dress. 'Maybe my dreams will come true.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cherry: Well, tell me what you think. Please review. I may be doing a lemon in the future but I'm still thinking if I will. R&R! 


	2. Glass Slippers

Cherry: Next chapter! I can't believe so many people actually like this story. Well, thanks to everyone. Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. Something went wrong with the disk that I saved it on and it took awhile for me to finally figure out what was wrong.  
  
Review Thanks to: Twilight Dreams, chibidark angel, Lulu, caila-c, Rachel, Shamanic Guardian Lena, Kaitou-Of-Darkness, M i D I wOLF, Princess Strawberry, peas in a pod, Lia-baka, Molly-chan the Anime/game fan, Purple Robe, Star Magician, Millenium Elf, gothatheart/holo, Zd Zeal, Trinity Conor, cerridwen, Karenu-anime, ExBobble06, anon, MMW, and Moonlight Dancer  
  
ExBobble06- Yeah, that's pretty much the book. She finds out she doesn't love the prince and runs off with her religious tutor. I think it's a good book though.  
  
Purple Robe- Yes, I have read both. I love both of the books. Some of the ideas for this story are taken from Chapters 10 and 11 from Just Ella.  
  
Princess Strawberry- No! You can't abandon your story. Please finish it. I've read it and I've been waiting for your update! I should really put you on my favorite authors' list. I'll go do that now.  
  
Shamanic Guardian Lena- Thank you for telling me that. It should be corrected now in this chapter and the last.  
  
caila-c- Yugi looks very cute in a dress. If you look at one of the chapters in Lover's Phoenix I posted a few links to pictures of Yugi in a wedding dress with Yami. It's all very cute. I saw one picture of the two kissing at their wedding. It was so adorable.  
  
Warning: Yaoi! Don't like then don't read.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the book Just Ella by Margaret Peterson Haddix  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speaking"  
  
(Annoying Cherry interrupting)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Over the next two weeks, Yugi began to work on a plan. During the night while everyone was asleep, he took out his mother's dress and began to sew the dress by the light of the moon and a candle. He needed to make sure it wouldn't be too big on him. Yugi managed to reshape it a bit to match the latest fashions.  
  
Yugi continued to think about the matters of the shoes. He for sure couldn't wear his boots. He was thinking about going barefoot when he pasted the glassblower's shop on the way to the market. Jou, the village glassblower, was a pompous guy, and was always bragging about his work  
  
"I can make anything," he boasted to his new neighbor, Honda. "Name any item and I bet you I can make it."  
  
"Glass slippers I can walk in without them breaking," Yugi cut in.  
  
"Hmm, I'd put some money on that," Honda said.  
  
"How much?" Jou asked with confidence.  
  
The two boys began to haggle. Jou was very confident and after a few minutes he finally pushed the wager to eleven pounds.  
  
"How long will it take to make them?" I asked. Anzu had been watching me closely lately. I think she suspects something. If I were late she'd be yelling at me the second I walked in the door.  
  
"About forty minutes all together." the glassblower said.  
  
"I'll be back then," Yugi replied. He really wanted to watch but he needed to get the shopping done. He rushed through the shopping, eager to get back to the glassblowing shop. He took much less care about choosing the food and just waved away the usual group of guys that followed him when he went to the market.  
  
"Here is the girl that will win me eleven pounds," Jou said as I arrived at the shop. Yugi didn't bother to correct him on the 'girl' part. He brought out the slippers on a purple velvet cushion. They were beautiful; they caught the sunlight at every angle, making them look like sparkling diamonds. As he handed them to Yugi, he whispered in his ear, "Don't come on to hard on the heels."  
  
"I won't," Yugi quietly replied. "But," Yugi said louder, for the other people to hear, "if I win you the money, I can keep the slippers."  
  
Jou looked at me as though trying to size me up. After a minute he slowly nodded. "If you win."  
  
Yugi now turned around to meet a large crowd of people. Every person for five blocks must have some to see. Most of the men most likely just came to see Yugi though.  
  
"Eight steps," Jou said, "That's what we had agreed on."  
  
Yugi nodded again and slipped the glass slippers on. Surprisingly, they were not too uncomfortable. Yugi took a deep breath as he took a step out of the door.  
  
"One!" the crowd shouted as Yugi took a step. "Two!"  
  
Yugi walked slowly. He kept his eyes on his feet trying to make sure he didn't step on loose stones.  
  
"Three! Four! Five!" the crowd continued to shout.  
  
Yugi's ankles started to wobble a bit. He tried to steady himself before he took another step.  
  
"Six! Seven!" The crowd now burst into cheers. Jou gave a loud cheer. Yugi quickly stepped out of the shoes and walked over to Jou, who was collecting money from Honda and the crowd.  
  
"Thank you," Yugi said.  
  
"I'll be taking the slippers now," Jou said reaching out to grab the slippers.  
  
"But you said th-" Yugi began to protest.  
  
"A little misunderstanding. What's a beggar like you need with some glass slippers? I could sell these for a good price." he said.  
  
Yugi drew himself to full height, which wasn't much, and glared at him. "You think that I misunderstood out deal?" Yugi asked while still glaring. "Maybe all these people did too. The deal was that I could keep the shoes if I won the bet for you. If I don't keep the shoes, then I mustn't have won the bet."  
  
Yugi remembered those books about logic he had read. It was quite confusing but he had understood most of it. This apparently worked against the glassblower cause he slowly handed the shoes to the small boy while the crowd around him began to grumble.  
  
"Very well," he said quietly. Yugi quickly took the shoes and left the shop before he changed his mind. It wasn't too polite but he at least had the shoes now.  
  
The day of the ball soon came. Yugi had been extra bust since he also had to make his stepsisters' dresses. He had spent the entire day preparing Mai and Serenity. He spent hours trying to keep the curls in their hair. By five o'clock she had helped them into their dresses.  
  
Yugi couldn't have been more relieved when it was almost half past six and they left. Anzu manage to shout one last order before they left. "Clean the entire cellar by the time we get back!"  
  
Yugi made a face the second Anzu was gone. He quickly hurried upstairs to get ready. Yugi took a bath the get all the dirt off of him. He used some of the better soaps since Mai wasn't here and she wouldn't notice if they were gone. He quickly dried himself off and slipped on his mother's dress. There wasn't much he could do with his hair so he let it be. He gave one last glance at the mirror before he put his boots. It was about a forty- five minute walk to the castle and he was for sure not going to do that in glass slippers. Yugi grabbed the glass slippers and started his walk to the palace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami sighed as he continued to dance with girl after girl. He wasn't at all interested in any of the girls here. He figured he would just pick the girl he thought was best suited. Another song started up as he was handed another girl to dance with.  
  
Yami gave another look around that ballroom in search of someone that looked interesting. Most of the girls were just swooning over him. Not one of them seemed someone he could talk to. Yami glanced over at his grandfather. His grandfather was sitting on the throne over looking the ball. Yami guessed he was also looking for someone suitable for him to marry.  
  
Another song ended and he was again handed another girl to dance with. This one was fairly pretty. She had blond hair and violet eyes. Yami gave another sigh as he continued to dance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cherry: It was going to be longer but I think it's long enough already. Next chapter will be that ball and most likely a lemon or maybe just a half one. Please review!  
  
Yami: Lemon? *grin*  
  
Yugi: *blush*  
  
~~~Cherry~~~ 


	3. The Ball

Cherry: Sorry took me so long to update. I'm already starting two other stories and need to update Lover's Phoenix. Haven't started to work on the next chappie yet. Just came up with a few things for this story so I though I might as well write it now. Lemon in the chappie!  
  
Review Thanks to: CelestialRayne2003, Star Magician, MMW, Misty Yui, Molly- chan the Anime/game fan, Yamis Girlfriend, chibidark angel, Shamanic Guardian Lena, dark fairy, ShadowSpecter, Lizzalo, anon, Karenu-anime, Princess Strawberry, ChaosDragon, HXH-YGO-OtAkU, and Argen Lux  
  
CelestialRayne2003- Yes, I have seen that movie. I absolutely love it. I haven't seen it in awhile though, so I can't remember too many details.  
  
Princess Strawberry- I update slow. It's been over 2 weeks since I last updated. Hope you like the lemon. Grandfather dearest should catch on soon. He is a bit dense though.  
  
Cherry: Wow! So many reviews. Really didn't think anyone would like this fic. Well, on to the next capter!  
  
Warning: Yaoi! Don't like. Don't read. Full lemon is cut out here so there is only some lime. Go to my profile to get to my MM.org account for full chapter.  
  
`thoughts'  
  
"speaking"  
  
(Annoying Cherry interrupting)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The night was very pleasant. The birds were singing a light tune from the trees. Yugi though of how free he felt. He couldn't remember the last time he had been allowed outdoors with no chores or errands to run for Anzu. Yugi thought of the cellar that she had told him to clean. Yugi gave an inaudible sigh. He left the ball by midnight he might be able to finish by morning. Cleaning the cellar was a hard and dirty job. The last time he cleaned it, it had taken him all day. Anzu had insisted that he could had done it faster and sent him to bed without any food at all. Not like this was new to him.  
  
Yugi suddenly stopped when a thought came to him. What if Anzu, Mia or Serenity saw him at the ball. Serenity probably wouldn't mind, she wasn't tooexcited about the ball and felt that she should get married to someone she loved. Mia and Anzu were another story. Yugi decided that it wasn't a big deal. They wouldn't have thought he would go, let alone wear a dress willingly. Most likely didn't even occur to them that he might be interested in the prince.  
  
Yugi caught sight of the castle a little ahead. He walked over to an old tree and slipped the old boots of his sore feet. He slipped the glass slippers on and noticed how they sparkled in the twilight. Yugi hid the boots at the base of the tree hoping that no one would notice them. Yugi looked behind the tree and watched large beautiful carriages pull up to the castle.  
  
Many of the young girls looked out of place, most of them not accustomed to finery. But all of the girls had carriages. Not one person arrived on foot. Yugi glanced at the carriages that were waiting for the ball to end and take their customers home. Most of the drovers were gathered in a group talking and laughing about.  
  
Yugi slipped over to the nearest driver who was currently checking his horses. He had long white hair and soft brown eyes. Like Yugi, he could easily be mistaken for a girl.  
  
"Excuse me sir," Yugi said shyly. " Could you take me up to the castle gate in you carriage?"  
  
He looked up and his expression softened at the sight of Yugi."I'd be glad to miss."  
  
"Thank you," Yugi smiled. "By the way, my name's Yugi."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Ryou."  
  
"Ryou helped Yugi up on the carriages before snapping the reins for the horses to move. Ryou drove them over to the castle gate. Ryou helped Yugi out once they had reached the entrance. "Thank you very much. I'm sorry I can't give you anything," Yugi said looking at the driver. "It's no problem. Just glad to help someone out. If you're out before midnight, I can drive you out too." Ryou said with a smile.  
  
Yugi returned the smile, "Thank you." With a small wave, Yugi headed in to the castle. Yugi glanced at the doorman at the entrance and gave him small smile. Yugi looked at him an moment and noticed he looked as if he was Ryou's twin. They had the same hair and colored eyes except the doorman's eyes were much sharper and the hair was spikier. Yugi continued down a hallway for a few minutes before a young boy, about Yugi's age, appeared. He had sharp violet eyes a beach blond hair that spiked everywhere. (Cherry: Oh, I wonder who that is...)  
  
"How shall you be announce?" he said annoyed.  
  
Yugi watched as a young lady with slightly tanned skin and long black hair stepped through the doorway. A deep voice called out, "Isis Ishtal." (Cherry: Only girl left...)  
  
Isis curtsied and glided down the steps. Yugi didn't have long to come up with a name. If her stepmother and sisters were there then they would know he was there also.  
  
"Umm...Yoake Mizukhel." Yugi said saying his mother's maiden name. (Cherry: Random last name.)  
  
The man pushed me slightly forward toward the entrance to the ballroom.  
  
"Yoake Mizukhel."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami sat down on the chair next to his grandfather. It had been an hour since the ball started and Yami still couldn't find any girl that was even semi-interesting. Most of them just wanted to be queen. Yami couldn't tell that right away when they looked at him. That one girl, Mia, he had learned, continued to ask for dances. Yami declined most of them. He only accepted when his grandfather would send a glance his way.  
  
Yami looked up when another young lady was announce. "Isis Ishtal." The voiced boomed. Yami studied the figure slightly. She was fairly attractive and looked to be at least semi-interesting. Yami thought to ask her to dance later. The deep voice sounded through the ballroom again.  
  
"Yoake Mizukhel."  
  
Yami looked up to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The resemblance between the two was uncanny. She had the same hair, he noticed, but he had more blond in his then the girl. Yoake's amethyst eyes looked at the large crowd nervously before making a graceful descend down the stairs.  
  
Yami kept his eyes on the young `girl' as she made her down. The entire ballroom stopped as they looked to see what had attracted the prince's gaze. Yami smiled at the girl once she had completed descending the stairs. He gave a small bow before he spoke, " May have this dance?"  
  
Yugi looked up in shock. (Cherry: Now it's going to be back to Yugi. It's just getting too confusing for me, ok?) He gave a small nod before Yami took one of his hands and led her to the dance floor. The room was still silent as the music began.  
  
Yami looked into the eyes of his dance partner and wondered how someone could have such beautiful eyes. Yugi returned the gaze as he got lost in Yami's sharp crimson orbs. Yami left Yugi's eyes wonder to the small crown he had on his head. Yugi's eyes slightly widened in realization.  
  
`Please don't be like them.' Yami plead in his mind. To his relief, Yugi made no mention of the crown as the continued to dance. The dance continued as the two danced, taking no notice of those watching. Many of them had taken a partner and joined in the waltz. The song ended with the soft whispers of a violin.  
  
Yami held his hand out again. "Another dance?"  
  
Yugi smiled and took his hand, "Of course."  
  
The two continued to dance with each other after the end of each song. Somehow they ended up dancing out in the garden. The two stopped at the end of a fast song. Yugi turned and studied the garden. He walked over to a small rose bush and gentled plucked a rose from it. He looked back at Yami who smiled at him.  
  
Yami walked closer to Yugi, taking his hand and leading them to a bench. "I wish to know more about. Tell me about your life." Yami said softly while looking into Yugi's eyes. "My life is of no interest," Yugi said sadly. "Just cruel punishments, shattered hopes, and dreams that will never come true."  
  
"How do you know they won't ever come true?" Yami asked as he caressed the smaller's cheek.  
  
Yugi looked down, "Dreams never come true," he said softly.  
  
The taller boy lightly took hold of Yugi chin and forced him to meet his eyes. He leaned forward till their lips were centimeters apart. "Some dreams do," he said before he closed the distance between them with a soft kiss.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened in surprise at the prince kissed his. Yugi wrapped his arms around the older's neck, deepening the kiss. Yugi's mouth slightly opened as if an invitation. Yami tongued quickly darted between Yugi's lips, as he tasted the small teen.  
  
Yugi moaned as Yami's tongued caressed his mouth. Exploring each inch of his mouth. Yami tasted like exotic spices to Yugi. Yugi tasted sweet, like honey or chocolate. Yami plunged his tongue farther wanting more of the taste.  
  
The two finally parted for the lack of air. Yugi looked Yami in the eye before he spoke, "Maybe, dreams do come true." That was all he said before he pulled Yami in for another kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two figures made their way through the palace unnoticed by anyone. Each kissing each other frantically as they made their way to the prince's chamber. Yami pulled Yugi into his room and closed the door behind them.  
  
Yami kissed Yugi passionately again before pushing him on his large bad and looking at the small figure. His hair was slightly messed and he was panting heavily. Yami kissed the other as he straddled to his waist.  
  
Yami started to trail kisses down Yugi neck as Yugi fumbled with the buttons to his shirt. Yugi gave a small moan as the prince started to suck on his neck. "Prince..."  
  
Yami loved his lips next to Yugi's ear and whispered huskily, "Call me Yami."  
  
"Yami..." Yugi moaned as he finally removed the other's shirt.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes as Yami started to pull of his dress. His mind wasn't working straight as he didn't realize what was happening. A loud gasp brought him out of his trance. Yugi noticed the prince staring at him and he noticed he was completely exposed.  
  
Yugi blushed and quickly moved away, pulling some sheets around him to cover his small body. Yugi tried to keep the tears from falling out of his eyes. "I.I.I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here." A tear fell from his eye as he made a move to climb out of them large bed.  
  
Yami was in a daze. It took a minute to fully process everything. When it finally did, he celebrated! The one person that he had found interest in was a guy! Yami smiled to himself. Yugi move knocked Yami out of his daze.  
  
"I'm sorr-," Yugi was cut off by a pair of hot lips against his own. When the other finally pulled away, Yugi was in shock. "Y..You don't mind that I'm well. a guy?"  
  
Yugi was surprise when Yami pushed him back on the bed and kissed him again. "That's an understatement," he said and kissed him once again. "A large one."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Cherry: Lemon is cut out here.) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami was about to fall asleep when something he just thought of. Yami looked down at the small teen that was looking at him lovingly. Yami smiled at the boy who still looked so innocent, even after what they had done.  
  
"I don't even know your name. I'm sure Yoake isn't your real name." Yami said kissing his lover on the nose.  
  
Yugi giggle and gave Yami light kiss on the lips. "It's not. My name's Yu-"  
  
Dong!  
Yugi was cut off by a large noise from the grandfather clock. Yugi  
clicked glanced at the clock. It was midnight.  
  
Yugi quickly jumped out of the bed and rushed over to get dressed, ignoring both Yami's questioning look and the pain in his lower body.  
  
By the 4th dong from the clock Yugi was fully dressed, as was Yami. Yugi ran over to where he had left his glass slippers and gave Yami a quick kiss, "I'm sorry, I have to go." Yugi said quickly as he rushed over to the door.  
  
He was stopped when Yami grabbed his wrist to keep him from leaving. "Wait! You can't go-"  
  
Dong!  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to go at midnight," Yugi pulled himself away from the prince. He ran out of the room, back down to the exit in the ballroom.  
  
Dong!  
  
Everyone's attention was turned to the small figure that rushed through the ballroom and the panting prince that followed.  
  
Yugi rushed up the stairs as quickly as possible. He had forgot to come down easy on the eels and he felt one of the give away slightly. Yugi quickly shook it off not wanting the beautiful shoes to break.  
  
Dong! Dong!  
  
Yugi had no time to retrieve the shoes so he left it there on the castle steps. Yugi saw Ryou waiting for him at the gate. Yugi quickly rushed toward him.  
  
"Do you have time? I don't' want you to get in trouble with your real customers." Yugi said. Ryou gave a nod and helped the smaller teen into the carriage. Ryou dropped Yugi off at the tree he had left his boots at. Giving Ryou a quick wave goodbye, Yugi got his boots that he had left by the tree.  
  
Yugi leaned against the tree of a few minutes to catch his breath. He remembered the prince kissing him. How he reacted to him being a guy. How sweet and kind he was during their lovemaking. Yugi have blushed as he recalled their lovemaking. `Not like it matters anyway. I'm not ever going to see him again.'  
  
Yugi gave a sigh and switched his shoes and started back to his home. Slightly limping at the pain in his lower body. `I need to get home before Anzu does. I need to clean the cellar still too.'  
  
Yugi made it home before the others did, taking him a bit longer because of his limping. Anzu, Mai, and Serenity arrived back at the manor at three in the morning. Mai saying that she only got to see the prince for two hours before he ran off with some slut and appeared at midnight chasing the same girl with his shirt half buttoned up. Unknown to her, Yugi was smiling at the memories that happened during the time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami stared out into the night on his balcony, thinking of the young boy he had been with earlier. In his hands as the glass slipper that he had left on the stairs. Yami sighed, thinking that he didn't know the little one's real name.  
  
His grandfather had already sent out people to search for the young girl that Yami had been with. Yami snorted at this. He knew they would find his love. Cause they were looking for a young girl, not a boy. His grandfather wouldn't even let him explain that he should be looking for a boy not a girl.  
  
Yami stared off into the night again before his gaze moved to the slipper. `I will find you. No matter what...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* Lemon was cut out of this chapter due to FF.net not allowing lemons at all. To view full chapter go to my profile with the link to my MM.org account.  
  
Cherry: That is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. 9 pages! Wrote it all in one day too. Took me forever too! God, my neck hurts. How was the lemon? Good? Bad? Horribly stunk? `Twas my first ever lemon. Please tell me what you think of this chappie! There should be one more chapter and then the epilogue I think left. Review please! Yugi and Yami: *somewhere off doing...things*  
  
R&R ~~~Cherry~~~ 


	4. Found

Cherry: Here's another chapter! Sorry it took so long, had a bit of a writer's block.  
  
Review Thanks on FF.net: metallicbubbles, CelestialRayne2003, ChaosDragon, ^_^, Molly-chan the Anime/game fan, StarFox Saiyan, Peaches, Princess Strawberry, SoulDreamer, GokuVegeta447, anon, HArit, ^____________________________^, Sabby^_~, XxNeko_YoukaixX, peas in a pod, Silver Dragon, Silver Dragon, and overlyobsesedwithyugi  
  
StarFox Saiyan- Yugi does look like a girl though. ^_^ Yugi: Do not! Cherry: Yes you do. Shove you in a dress and no one can tell you're a boy. Yugi: *pouts*  
  
Princess Strawberry and SoulDreamer: Yea, my chapters were a bit messed up at first. It all fixed now though! ^__^  
  
Review Thanks on MM.org: cerridwen, chilly, Jadesaber, *Elizabeth*Marie*Rose*, Fallen Hikari, The Chaotic Ones, Dark Angel 101, AngelicMouseGir, Fallen Hikari, saltandpeppa, some random idiot, Charmeleon, leila15rose, Saikono, Evil Inga and Evil Yami Inga, Gokuson, and Kat9  
  
Cherry: Wow, so many reviews! It seems like a lot of people liked my first lemon. Might have a second one in the next chapter if peoples want one. ^_^ Sorry, no review responses for reviewers on MM.org. Will have them in the next chapter though.  
  
One more thing too! Seems like a lot of you were confused about what I put in the last chapter. It's simple though. Either pick a by or a girl. And their name. It's going to be for another story I'm doing.  
  
Disclaimer: ...Do you really need to ask?... Yes? Fine... I don't own Yugioh! or the book Just Elle by Margaret Peterson Haddix  
  
Warning: Yaoi! Don't like. Don't read.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
(Annoying Cherry interrupting)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami sighed as he walked back to his sleeping chambers. He had just been back from a meeting with his grandfather.  
  
They had been looking all night in search of the girl that Yami was with. Of course Yami tried to protest and say it wasn't a girl, but he never got the chance.  
  
Yami figured the glass slipper that his lover had left behind. He had shown it to his grandfather and the old man got the strangest idea.  
  
He was to try it on every girl in the kingdom and he was to marry the one girl it fits on.  
  
Of course it was pretty ridiculous and useless to actually find the one he loved because, of course, he wasn't a girl.  
  
But again, his grandfather didn't listen, so he was stuck to marry whoever was able to fit the slipper. Which could be pretty much anybody.  
  
Yami set the slipper on his bed stand and closed his eyes, remembering the previous night. Just how beautiful he looked in that dress. How soft his lips were. How wonderful it felt to have their skin rubbing against each other. (Cherry: Hentai!)  
  
Yami sighed again. It wasn't likely he was ever going to see him again.  
  
'I could have at least got his name.' Yami thought absently before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi was doing just a good as Yami. Actually, most likely worse.  
  
It had been two days since the call and he still couldn't get his mind off Yami.  
  
He had returned to the house in time to finish cleaning the cellar before down./ It had taken him a few extra hours since his mind was not totally in their.  
  
His 'family' had returned in three in the morning with Anzu and Mai complaining that they barely saw the prince before he ran off with some girl. Then at midnight come back chasing the girl through the ballroom half dressed.  
  
Yugi gave a sigh as he grabbed Mai's laundry for the day.  
  
He was interrupted by a Anzu rushing into the room. And was quickly followed by Serenity, who had a confused look on her face.  
  
"Get up girls!" Anzu said, pulling Mai out of her bad.  
  
"What's the big rush today, mother?" Serenity asked.  
  
"The prince could be here any minute!"  
  
"The prince?" Mai asked sleepily.  
  
"Yes, the prince! The king has sent out a message. Any girl that fit the glass slipper she left behind will be married to the prince! If one of you girls can fit that slipper, then you shall be the queen!" Anzu said.  
  
Yugi almost dropped the things he was holding. 'The prince is coming here?' Yugi remembered how handsome the prince looked. How-  
  
'No! Can't go there. It said every girl.' Yugi sighed once again  
  
'At least I can hope.' He quickly exited the room to finish his morning chores.  
  
Serenity noticed the look on Yugi's face before he left. 'Could he...'  
  
Serenity shook her head. 'Couldn't have been. But maybe...'  
  
She turned her attention back to her sister and mother. Mai was now rushing around trying to look her best while her mother helped.  
  
Serenity quickly exited the room also and got ready in he own room. She had no desire to marry the prince. She had her eyes on an artist she met a few weeks ago. Black hair and green eyes. Serenity smiled as she remembered his name. Otogi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Seto," Yami said tiredly. "How many more houses?"  
  
"Just one, your highness," the blue eyed teen said.  
  
"Cute with the 'highness' stuff, Seto. You know I hate it."  
  
Seto chuckled. "That's why I do it."  
  
"This is a complete waste of time," Yami complained after a few minutes.  
  
"Why is that, Yami?" Seto asked. "Don't you want to find the girl that you were with?"  
  
"I do want t find that person but we won't. It's common fact that we won't find the girl I was with!"  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow at his prince. "And why is that?"  
  
Yami gave up trying to say he was with a girl long ago. "Cause I wasn't with any girl at the ball!"  
  
Seto was now confused. "Of course you with a girl. We all saw you dance with her and then leave to the garden."  
  
"I'll say it again. I wasn't with a girl."  
  
"What do you me- oh! That was a guy?" Seto said.  
  
"Finally, someone gets it!"  
  
"If that was a guy, then what was he doing at the ball?"  
  
"I don't know. Didn't ask him."  
  
"What do you mean you didn't ask him. You two were missing for like an hour!" Seto said now interested.  
  
"Umm, yeah... well...yeah," Yami stuttered, blushing deep crimson.  
  
Seto smirked, "Oh, I get it now. Was he a good l- Owe!"  
  
The blue eyed teen was cut off by Yami hitting him on the head.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Seto smirked but dropped the subject. "So, what do you know about him?"  
  
"Pretty much nothing." Yami said looking out the window.  
  
"So your telling me that you slept with someone that you barely knew?"  
  
Yami blushed more and nodded.  
  
"You are more stupid then you look." Seto said as the carriage stopped in front of the last house.  
  
"Owe!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anzu watched Yugi cook lunch for the family. She knew he would try to ruin his stepsisters' chance to marry the prince. Quietly she closed the door to the kitchen and locked him in.  
  
Yugi continued to cook, not noticing the door closing for he was lost in thought about the prince once again. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
Yugi walked over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. (Yugi: Well, duh! Cherry: Shut up!) He continued to try to open the door with no progress.  
  
Anzu smiled, as there was a knock on the door quickly called her daughters and opened the door to reveal the prince and his advisor carrying the glass slipper ona violet velvet cushion..  
  
The three girls swept down in a curtsy as the two entered.  
  
"Welcome," Anzu said.  
  
Seto nodded and then spoke, "Are these all the girls in the house?"  
  
Anzu nodded.  
  
"Very well," he said as Mai sat on the coach.  
  
Mai quickly tried on the slipper on. It was too small for her but she insisted it fit on her at the ball.  
  
Seto shook his head and tried it on Serenity.  
  
The slipper was only slightly smaller for Serenity but she didn't attempt to push it on like her sister.  
  
Seto stood up and turned toward Anzu. "Are you sure there is no one else in this house?" he asked. Making sure to avoid to specific gender.  
  
Anzu shot a nervous glance in the direction of the door before answering, "No, sir. No one else."  
  
Yami caught the glance toward the kitchen doors. "What is behind this door?" he asked pointing to the kitchen.  
  
"Just the kitchen. Nothing of importance." Anzu said.  
  
"Open the door," Yami commanded.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Open it," the crimson-eyed prince said once again, cutting the girl off.  
  
Anzu gave a small nod before reaching for the key in her pocket and unlocking the door for the prince.  
  
Yami walked over to the door and threw them open and looked inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cherry: Should I stop it here?  
  
Y&Y: NO!  
  
Cherry: Fine, I'll be nice and write a little more. I did make everyone wait awhile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami glanced around the kitchen, hoping to find the one he was searching for. He sighed in defeat at the sight of only the kitchen and nothing else. An open window allowed a cool breeze into the small kitchen.  
  
Anzu looked around the kitchen also. Wondering where her small servant was, almost expecting him to jump out at them.  
  
"If that's everyone, then we shall be leaving," Seto said as Yami headed for the door.  
  
Yami stepped out of the door and was greeted by the sight of his loved one cursing at some rocks as he tripped in the pathway.  
  
Yami smiled and held his hand out for the slipper.  
  
Seto smiled as he handed it over to the prince holding one hand up to silence Anzu and Mai.  
  
Yami walked over to Yugi and held his hand out to help him up.  
  
Yugi took it gladly without looking up at the person.  
  
"Thank you," Yugi said as he brushed off some dirt on his pants.  
  
Yami put a figure under Yugi chin, gently pushing his face up to meet his eyes.  
  
Yugi gasped as he met the face of the smiling prince.  
  
Yami bent down and held the slipper out to Yugi. "May I?" he asked still smiling at his lover.  
  
Yugi returned the smile and nodded. Gently holding out his small foot as Yami slipped the glass slipper on, both ignoring the gasps coming from Anzu and Mai. Neither noticed the small smile on Serenity and Seto's face. Both of them lost in their own world.  
  
Yami stood up and wrapped his arms around Yugi's small waist pulling them closer.  
  
Yugi smiled as Yami lowered his lips so they were centimeters apart.  
  
"Maybe dreams come true," was all Yugi said before Yami covered his lips with his own.  
  
The two parted from the kiss after a few seconds. Their eyes meeting as Yami spoke, "I still don't know your name."  
  
Yugi laughed softly, "Yugi. My name's Yugi."  
  
Yami smiled once again, "Well, Yugi. It seems like I've found by bride."  
  
"It seems you have," Yugi said, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and pulling Yami down for another kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cherry: That's the end, except for the epilogue. Again, sorry it took me so long to update. A small note here. I will be gone for a week starting from the 3rd or 4th of August. So I will not be able to update from August 3rd to about the 9th or 10th. I am going to San Francisco to go shopping. ^_^ I will try to write during that time also.  
  
The next chapter might contain a lemon. It's up to you peoples if you want one or not. Please review!  
  
Yami and Yugi: *somewhere, in a closet most likely*  
  
R&R 


	5. Ever After

Cherry: Here's the epilogue! Sorry it took me so long to update. *rubs head sheepishly* I just got my Internet back today and I've been writing this starting form when my computer is set up. I didn't even get my computer set up from moving till just about a few days ago meaning about 2 weeks after when they moved it. Also when they mean 10 days, they mean 10 *business* days. So if you do the math and add the factor where they won't even get here to about a least a week after they said they would, it's at least over 3 weeks.  
  
Review Thankies on FF.net: StarFox Saiyan, metallicbubbles, Sabby^_~, overlyobsesedwithyugi, Gin Ryu-chan, ^_^, SelenaFury, dancergirl009, AnimeFan13, Person, Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan, Escagirl, Misty Yui, and Silver Draggon  
  
Silver Draggon- I know I spelled Mai wrong a few times. I tend to do that a lot. ^_^; I think I fixed at least most of the ones I spelled it wrong on.  
  
Sabby^_~- I cut the lemon out since FF.net is now no longer allowing us to post lemons. The full version is on my MM.org account. You can go to my profile to get the link.  
  
Review Thankies on MM.org: dary fairy, XxNeko_YoukaixX, cerridwen, AngelicMouseGirl, dark fairy, and Ryou_Yoru  
  
dary fairy- Yes, I do have an account on FF.net. It is Cherry-San if you want to look it up. ^_^  
  
XxNeko_YoukaixX- *giggle* Here's the wedding and honeymoon. *Giggle* Hope you enjoy!  
  
Cherry: *huggles* I love all my reviewers. 77! WOW! I never really expected to get so many reviews for this story. Only one of them is a flame. Apparently they were like a homophobe or something. No matter, not important.  
  
Warning: Yaoi! Don't like. Don't read. Also... a special treat to all Yami/Yugi fans! LEMON!!! Yes yes, lemon in the chapter! But... You will have to go over to my MM.org account to read it. ^_^; This is due to FF.net not allowing lemons to be posted anymore. The link is on my profile.  
  
Cherry: *blush* I always blush when I write lemons. Please be easy on me. This would only be my second lemon and I haven't actually read a lemon for about 2 weeks so... Anywho, on the to fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! or the book Just Ella by Margaret Peterson Haddix.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speaking"  
  
(Annoying Cherry Interrupting)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi gently pushed Yami off of him as the carriages stopped in front of the palace. As soon as Yami had dragged the small teen into the carriages he automatically pounced, kissing the small teen all over.  
  
Yugi giggle, "Yami! Stop! We're here."  
  
Yami pouted before Yugi pulled his lover out of the carriages only to meet the face of Sugoroku.  
  
"Yami, who is this?" he asked then in a stern voice just as Seto appeared from the carriage, who at the moment looked extremely amused.  
  
Yami pulled Yugi close to him before answering casually, "My future wife." (Yugi: Why am I called a wife? I'm not a girl! Cherry: Because I wanted to okay? Actually because I'm just going with the original marriage tittles regardless of gender in all my stories.)  
  
"But-"  
  
Yami shook his head stopping his grandfather before hugging Yugi close to his chest. "But what? I love him and he loves me. You told me to choose someone and I have. Whether you agree with my choice means nothing to me. Besides, I did try to tell you that I preferred guys on several occasions."  
  
Yugi smiled at the prince before giving him a d small nuzzle.  
  
Yami and Yugi walked away leaving behind a shocked Sugoroku and a ver amused Seto.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Yami and Yugi were both called into Sugoroku's office. After some walking difficulties (Cherry: *cough* I wonder why...) they both made it there in one piece.  
  
Sugoroku had now gotten over the shock and fully supported their marriage. Yami smiled at this as Yugi took his hand gently. He quickly told them the wedding was set in about another week before ushering them off to help with the wedding plans.  
  
Sugoroku smiled as he saw Yami pull the younger one toward him, wrapping one of his arms around the younger's waist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wedding day quickly approached them. Several plans had a last minute touch up before the wedding started.  
  
Yugi looked beautiful in the wedding dress. (There was a long argument about this. It had taken them 3 hours to finally convince him to wear a dress for the wedding.) The white silk made him look like an angel. A veil gently covered his face, shielding his amethyst eyes from most people's view. A long white train followed the magnificent dress with two small girls holding it up.  
  
Yami matched the little one's outfit. Handsome he was in a white tuxedo. A smile graced his lips the entire time they road through the town on their wedding day.  
  
A beautiful white carriage pulled them through town to show everyone the bride and groom. News the wedding had spread quickly and questions of the bride had quickly sprung. Some had guessed the young Serenity or older Mai. Or even Isis to who the prince and showed a little interest. Many had guessed the mysterious girl who the prince had run off with. Was it a shock to find it was the widow's only son who the young prince had chosen.  
  
Yugi and Yami stayed close together, both of them looking at the crowd as they held the other's hand.  
  
Yugi smiled as he saw a few familiar people. He gave a small wave to his stepsister Serenity, who had moved out of her mother's house to live with her lover. The raven-haired boy stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist as his emeralds eyes shown with obvious happiness.  
  
Serenity waved back at them before mouthing, 'Good luck.'  
  
A little further down the road, Yugi saw the kind driver that had given him a ride, Ryou. Yugi smiled as he saw the Ryou was wrapped in his look alike's arms. The same man he had seen at the palace doors. The smile didn't leave his lips as he gave the two a small wave also.  
  
Yami pulled Yugi against his chest as he also gazed at the two. "Just like us, huh?" he whispered to his future wife. (Cherry: or husband. Whichever you like. Yami: ^_^ Yugi: ^_^)  
  
The magnificent horses stopped at the palace gate. The wedding has only allowed to be seen by a few people, that was why the bride and groom were brought through the city.  
  
Seto stood at the top of the long stairway where they were to be married. Both of them couldn't help but noticed that the glassblower, Jou, was also here. Who Seto was paying close attention to.  
  
Everyone quieted as the wedding started. Seto spoke quietly to the crowd. His voice soft but clear for all to hear.  
  
Yugi and Yami both recited the marriage oaths in unison. Promising to be kind to each other, to be patient, to forgive the other's faults, to be true to each other, and to never let the joy fade from their love.  
  
Yugi pulled a marriage charm over Yami's head as Yami did the same to Yugi. The diamond encrusted in the charm gently glistened in the sunlight.  
  
Seto produced a pair of scissors from behind him. Yugi gently cut away two silky blond locks from Yami's bangs as Yami did the same.  
  
The two say in unison as they twisted the hairs together,  
  
"Twist and Twine  
  
Your days with mine,  
Your years with mine.  
Cling close and never part.  
Twist and twine  
Your hairs with mine."*  
  
They each pulled the twist of hair into in the charm. They were now wed. Yami and Yugi both looked at Seto with the obvious question in their eyes.  
  
Seto rolled his eyes before he waved his hands absently. Yami smiled before he pulled Yugi close against him. Him lips were gently placed over Yugi as the two shared a soft kiss.  
  
The audience below cheered them on. The two finally parted, both out of breath. They both turned to move down the stairs, hand in hand.  
  
As the two climbed into the carriage, Yami quietly whispered to Yugi, "I love you."  
  
Yugi smiled as the snuggled closer to his lover. The carriage pulled away from the palace on their way to the honeymoon. "I love you too," he said quietly, giving Yami a kiss on the lips.  
  
Yami smirked as he remembered what was ahead of the two for the next few days. 'These next few days are going to be fun...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi giggle as Yami carried him to their room. Where the young couple were, they didn't know nor care. It's not like they were going to spend much time outside of their room anyway. (Cherry: LIME!! Yami: ^______^)  
  
The ride there had been to so the least interesting. After constantly pushing Yami off Yugi, keeping Yami from taking Yugi in the carriage, keeping Yami from undressing Yugi, and who know what else, I think the driver is going to quit soon.  
  
The room was one of true beauty. Satin sheets covered the large bed. A large bathroom was in a corner that contained a large Jacuzzi. A small closet in one end and a balcony that gave a view of the sea gave this room the right touch for them.  
  
Yami pushed Yugi gently on his back on the bed, kissing him gently on the lips while his hands fumbled with the wedding dress that Yugi still wore.  
  
The older's lips trailed slightly lower onto Yugi neck, gently nipping at the tender flesh. Yami gave a grunt of frustration as he continued to fumble with the dress.  
  
Yugi giggled as he looked at his frustrated lover. "I told you a dress will only cause trouble for both of us but you insisted."  
  
Yami glared at the little angel before Yugi pulled him into another kiss.  
  
When the parted Yugi reached behind him and undid the ties to the dress. Pulled it off of him, leaving him almost completely bare.  
  
Yami continued once again to nip at Yugi's neck, leaving a small bruise there. His lips wandered lower as his hands quickly stripped Yugi of what little clothing he still had on.  
  
The stopped they reached Yugi's tender nipples. Gently taking one in his mouth, his slowly sucked on the sensitive pink nub. Pulling his mouth away he gently blew on it before repeating the process with the other.  
  
Yugi moaned loudly at all this, trying to speed Yami up.  
  
Yami continued his path lower as he reached is naval. He dipped his tongue in causing Yugi to giggle.  
  
One hand began to gently stroke Yugi's inner thigh, making the young teen grow harder.  
  
"Oh Gods, Yami," Yugi panted out.  
  
The young prince smirked as he stopped his path. He reached up to kiss Yugi passionately on the lips.  
  
Yugi smirked as he managed to get his thoughts together and quickly flipped them over. "Aren't you a little overdressed, love?"  
  
Yugi quickly parted Yami with his clothes before he kissed Yami teasingly on the lips. 'Time for some revenge...'  
  
~*~*~*~ (Cherry: Lemon cut out.) ~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi snuggled in closer to Yami, nuzzling his neck using the little strength he had left.  
  
Yami wrapped his tan arms around his new wife (Cherry: Or husband.) as he whispered something into his ear, "I love you."  
  
Amethyst eyes look up at crimson ones before they spoke, "I love you too. More then anything in the world."  
  
The two drifted into their dreams, content in each other's arms.  
  
And, well, as clique as it sounds, they really did live happily ever after.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This wedding ceremony is taken form the book The Two Princesses of Bamarre by Gail Carson Levine. I thought it was cute so I added it in. If anyone out there enjoys fantasy, adventure, and romance I advise you to read this story.  
  
Cherry: Well, I finished my third story! Yay! *cheers* I hope you all like the lemon. (If you went over to read it.) It was my second. ^_^  
  
This chapter turned out longer then I had expected. I also wasn't planning on updating this one so soon because of my other two stories. Sorry about any spelling or grammar errors. I don't have a beta reader yet (I don't know if I will get one) but if you find any, leave a review where it is and I'll fix it for future readers. ^_^  
  
I'm also making a thing where every time I finish a story I will let readers pick a new one for me to start. I won't have more then four stories at once but usually about three since I currently have two stories that will take awhile to finish. Anyway, here are choices for you peoples to make. This poll is up for about 1 to 2 weeks after and update. I may either update again showing the winner or I will show it on my profile so keep checking! They show the title, summary, pairing, and a little information that I have put in. So lookie below...  
  
1) Ancient Past- X-men/YGO crossover- Yugi has been hiding a secret from his friends and lover. Each summer he goes away somewhere, not telling anyone where is going. Now Yami is about to find out more about his young lover and pulled into a great battle, one that ties in with his past. Y/Y (For this I need to do more research on X: Men so if I do write it there will be some errors in that part.)  
  
2) Game of Jealousy- Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Jounouchi are in love with their Yamis and Seto. Problem is Yami and Seto are together and Marik and Bakura are together. Time for a little jealousy... Y/Y R/B M/M S/J Y/S B/M M/Y J/R  
  
3) New Pain, New Happiness- Yugi finds Seto cheating on him on their wedding day. with his best friend, Jou. He leaves Domino in search of happiness and finds a new friend, Yami. Soon their friendship turns into something more. Y/Y Y/S S/J (Okay, this idea was more of a top of the head thing and I wasn't planning on writing this anytime soon, but someone (Sorry, I forgot who) emailed me about this. So, I figured if enough people want this one I'll try my best to write it out.)  
  
4) Unknown Secrets- Yami and Yugi are together. But after hearing Yugi's grandfather's displeasure at the new, both of them leave Domino together, not to be seen for 17 years. 17 years can change a person, but for Yugi, some changes are a lot more noticeable then others. (Another idea I have had for awhile. Note: Yugi does get changed into a girl. I have rewritten the first chapter of this at least 4 times trying to find the right one and I'm most likely going to stick with this one.)  
  
5) My Love Forever- The Items are now all together and Yami must go back to his own time, leaving his friends and lover behind. Yugi finds a way to go back to Ancient Egypt to be with Yami again. Yami is again in Egypt to remember some things that he's long forgotten, things such as his past lover. Y/YY Some YY/S  
  
6) Another on of my Fairy Tales. If you want another, please choose which fairy tale you wish me to write. (Please make a pretty common one too please.)  
  
7) Untitled- We've all read, seen, or heard of stories where a bet is made to do something with someone else, right? Whether it is sleeping with them or turning around their personality, they always lose the bet in some way. But what would happen if they did win the bet? Y/Y (This just came to me awhile ago while I was thinking about some of the stories like this. This is somewhat a combined idea of two of my stories. If you want this one please help me find a title.)  
  
8) Unlikely Love- Yugi's is ignored by his friends and Yami. He finds comfort in the most unlikely of people, in the most unlikely of ways. But will this turn into something more? Y/B (I know this has been done but I absolutely love Y/B stories.)  
  
9) True Self- Yugi's the sweet innocent little kid right? Wrong. What if Yugi's wasn't as all as he appeared. But maybe just the exact opposite.  
  
Anywho, leave a vote for which story I shall start. One reason I'm having these is so reviewers will like what I post and because I have so many ideas I don't know which one to do. ^_^; Anyway, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!  
  
R&R 


End file.
